


Instinctive and Irrational

by KChasm



Category: Persona 4
Genre: ...that makes sense in context I swear, Attempt at Humor, Low quality, Minor Editing, Shadows (Persona 4), This Is STUPID, de-anon, humorous implied vivisection, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KChasm/pseuds/KChasm
Summary: Some people are just too well-adjusted. Or "well, adjusted."(Originally uploaded 2011, LJ.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: An extremely well-adjusted person gets thrown into the TV.
> 
> I did not really follow this prompt.

"More tea, my good chap?"

"Why, I would be delighted!"

"Oh, I knew you would. And do you know how I knew?"

"Oh, I'm sure I already know the answer, but do tell me."

"It's because we're the same fellow!"

"The same fellow! Splendid!"

"Indeed! Another cup?"

"Oh, I think you already know the answer to that."

"Indeed I do, my good chap. Indeed I do."

* * *

"Wait, you guys see him too? They told me I was crazy!"

* * *

"You see, according to Jungian psychology, the 'shadow' is the portion of the unconscious mind consisting of repressed weaknesses, shortcomings, and instincts which the subject does not wish to acknowledge about him or herself. Through acknowledgment, however, the shadow may be reincorporated into the subject's personality, resulting in a a stronger, wider consciousness. My shadow's unexpected corporeality—"

"Help me!"

"—simply allows me to carry out this assimilation in a more literal manner."

"For the love of god, help me!"

"Please cease fidgeting. The cholecyst is a small organ, and you are making its removal exceedingly difficult."

* * *

"...The majority of this kidnapping has been an enlightening experience, which is really what I think I've been taking out of it. It's been a pleasure to visit my psyche. I've enjoyed it. I've enjoyed being here, seeing my personality deconstructed; I really think it's been a terrific kidnapping. I'm going to have to give it a thumbs up."

"I'm going to disagree with you and give this kidnapping a thumbs down. Sure, this is one of the more interesting kidnappings committed, but sitting through your continuous dehydration can't have been a pleasant experience, and the Midnight Channel creates a Shadow—a narcissistic, selfish, deceptive monster who makes life miserable for the kidnappee. It's a paradox: a brilliant kidnapping, but it's featured an aspect of your personality you can't say you would have liked to meet."

"You know, I haven't been suffering that much, though. Sure, I've been starving, dehydrated—"

"You're more than starving; you haven't eaten anything since you were thrown in."

"Well, okay, I know that, but I've enjoyed the forced introspection. I've enjoyed the psychological elements of the kidnapping—"

"Then you should have just visited a psychologist—"

"You say that, but—"

* * *

"Hi."

"Hi. So, I guess you're here to expose all my darkest thoughts and feelings?"

"I guess so."

"Huh. You know, I've always wanted to meet the representation of all the darkest parts of my personality."

"I don't feel that dark, actually."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Am I supposed to be the bit that's dark?"

"I think so."

"Huh."

* * *

"My own twin! Now neither of us will be virgins!"

* * *

"You know," Yousuke said, examining his steak skewer, "sometimes I feel like we're the only normal ones in this town."

Souji nodded and took another bite of tofu.


End file.
